


masseduction

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Canon Universe, Casual Sex, Consent is Sexy, Demisexual Character, M/M, brief tegomasu, feminist shige says yes means yes, is that even a thing anymore, past koyashige, pillow biting, smut with substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Massu doesn't know what kind of sexuality only surfaces when one is inhibited from intoxication, but that's the one he has.





	masseduction

**Author's Note:**

> i made words! sexy words! title from st. vincent.

The warmth of the alcohol isn't the only pleasantry that rushes through Massu's veins after a few. After almost twelve years of drinking (legally), he's gotten used to the accompanying feeling that leaves him tingly in a way he usually doesn't feel, at least not around other people.

"You look happy," Tegoshi has said to him more than once over the years, and Massu laughs evasively every single time. If he only knew.

Massu doesn't know what kind of sexuality only surfaces when one is inhibited from intoxication, but that's the one he has. Any other time, he's wholly disinterested in other people that way, going as far as being turned off when the topic turns to sex or someone shows a sexual interest in him. Men, women, non-binary people—99.9% of the time, it's none of the above.

Then he drinks, and everyone looks _different_. A possibility. Like a switch flipped inside of him, his senses heighten and suddenly everything is so _stimulating_. A whiff of after-shave, a nice-sounding voice, even a visually aesthetic appearance can turn him on. He feels it in his heart as well as the obvious parts, high from more than just the alcohol at the mere thought of being like that with someone, even if he would never act on it, especially with a stranger.

He learned a long time ago that other people aren't as enticing in real life as they are in his fantasies. It's fun until he sobers up, when he learns that they don't have anything in common and they're not okay with a partner who doesn't like being touched unless he's drinking.

"There's someone out there who's perfect for you," Koyama offers, unsolicited as usual. "It's fate. Even if you want to be alone, your soulmate will match well with you that way. Maybe you'll end up with a flight attendant or something."

Massu just nods and smiles, because as usual, Koyama doesn't know what he's talking about. More than once, Massu's thought about telling them, usually while the second scotch is burning his throat and searing under his skin. Koyama would probably humor him with some meaningless making out and groping. Tegoshi definitely would.

Naturally, neither of those two are who his body wants. It's Shige who draws his attention more often than not, his casual demeanor and laid back nature attracting Massu much more than Koyama and Tegoshi's loud flashiness. Massu's eyes keep gravitating toward the second youngest member even when someone else is talking, and that low, husky voice has sent a chill crawling up Massu's spine more than once.

Any other time, he's just Shige. They're friends and colleagues, and they have been since they were juniors. They don't hang out as much as they used to, but neither of them spends much time with anyone aside from the other members lately. Shige has his writing and Massu simply enjoys being alone. Between work, his hobbies, and obligatory visits to his family, Massu wants to spend his limited free time relaxing without worrying about having another person in his space.

"I don't feel romantic love," Shige confessed to them one night a few years ago. "The thought of being in a committed relationship _suffocates_ me. I don't want to get married or have a family. I'm aromantic."

Koyama had a lot to say about that too, but Massu has been enticed ever since. His growing attraction to Shige is partly based on the knowledge that Shige won't develop feelings for him, but that's also the reason he hasn't made a proposition yet. Shige's the most decent man Massu knows next to his own father, not to mention his newfound feminist movement. Drunken trysts go against everything Shige stands for now.

So, Massu fantasizes. There isn’t much of a backstory—Shige’s the writer, not Massu—so his imagination just jumps right into it. Shige would be a gentle kisser, Massu thinks, too preoccupied with coming on too strongly to really let himself get into it. Massu would have to do a lot of convincing to get Shige to believe that he really wants it, which his dream persona has no problem doing, and eventually Shige gives in and lays Massu down on the bed, the couch, the backseat of a car, wherever Massu happens to currently be intoxicated and turned on.

This has happened so many times that he doesn’t even feel awkward around Shige the next time they work together, easily looking Shige in the eye like he hadn’t jerked off while imagining the pair of them in any number of sexual situations they could feasibly (or not so feasibly) end up in. This is where the lack of sober attraction comes in handy, because Massu can separate the two in his mind without thoughts of Shige the sex kitten blending into Shige the real person.

It’s a Jekyll and Hyde mentality that is better suited to Tegoshi, but Massu’s gotten used to it. It keeps him from getting into trouble when he drinks, anyway. No stranger could compete with what’s behind his eyes when he’s alone, even with beer goggles. Besides, that’s a scandal he doesn’t want to have. Just because he’s drunk doesn’t mean he’s stupid.

They’re putting together the finishing touches on Worldista when opportunity drops into Massu’s lap, literally. Shige’s been unnaturally cranky throughout the entire recording process, which Massu had chalked up to being stressed out about writing and getting over a cold. Shige’s natural state is exasperation, especially around Tegoshi, but he doesn’t usually pound his fist on the table and snap at Tegoshi for degrading women in the privacy of their meeting room.

Tegoshi blinks. “Dude.”

“I’m not sorry,” Shige says firmly. “You’re being a misogynistic fuckboy. I won’t allow it. You need to do better.”

“Okay, but...” Tegoshi gestures toward Shige’s hand. “Cage your rage there, friend.”

“Are you okay, Shige?” Koyama asks, leaning over so far that he’s in danger of falling out of his chair. “You’ve been really unhappy lately.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Shige hisses, then shakes out his wrist with a wince, like the pain had just registered in his brain. “Ow.”

“If you’re so tense, come and work out with me,” Koyama suggests brightly, and Massu nods his agreement.

“I’m not tense,” Shige argues, and Massu notices the tips of his ears turning red.

Only observant when it has to do with perverted things, Tegoshi perks up. “Could it be...you’re having a dry spell?”

“Shut up,” Shige growls, dropping his face into his hands. “It’s none of your business.”

“Oh, Shige,” Koyama sighs out, looking much happier now that there’s not anything seriously wrong with his best friend. “It’s okay! We’ve all been there.”

“Yeah, but you can do something about it,” Shige spits out, lifting his head enough to glare through his blush. “It’s not exactly easy for me to find people to do that with when I don’t want anything more.”

“It’s the easiest thing in the world,” Tegoshi says. “I do it all the time.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure they’re all perfectly fine with you only coming around when you want some,” Shige says sarcastically. “I’m better than that.”

Tegoshi shrugs, and Massu admires him a little for blowing off such an offensive insult.

“I’ve always wondered what you were like in bed,” is all Tegoshi has to say.

Massu chokes on his spit, but it’s covered up by Koyama’s gasp like the concept of Shige and Tegoshi hooking up would be the best thing to ever happen.

“ _Hard_ pass,” Shige replies, and Massu feels a sense of relief that surprises him. “I have standards.”

“Your loss.” Tegoshi grabs his bubble tea and looks Shige dead in the eye as he coils his tongue around the straw, flicking it a few times before sucking the whole thing into his mouth with a loud, vulgar slurp.

“I hate you,” Shige grumbles as he pushes his chair back so hard that it scrapes across the floor, so fast that he loses his balance and trips over his own feet.

Right into Massu’s lap.

Between Tegoshi’s blatant blowjob demonstration and Shige’s close proximity, Massu feels things that he’s only felt after a few drinks, and it shocks him so much that he shoves Shige away as hard as he can, instantly regretting it when Shige looks even _more_ embarrassed.

“Sorry, sorry,” Shige mutters, straightening himself up while Massu’s senses are still overloaded. “Maybe I should start smoking again.”

“Please don’t,” both Massu and Tegoshi reply.

It’s Massu’s eyes that Shige meets after a huge sigh, and his expression must look comforting because a small smile forms on Shige’s face. “I won’t. I’ll be fine. I’m just having a rough time right now. Everywhere I look, I see couples being grossly romantic together, and it makes me jealous and resentful because even though I don’t want that kind of relationship, I still want _something_ , you know?”

“I know,” Massu answers automatically. He knows all too well.

“Anyway, I’m going to go get some fresh air,” Shige announces as he shrugs into his jacket.

“It’s freezing outside,” Koyama points out.

Shige scoffs. “Good.”

He disappears. Massu doesn’t know where to look, so the paperwork in front of him gets his full attention. He already has it memorized, but reading through it again keeps his mind distracted enough to ignore the obvious solution to both of their problems, at least theoretically.

“Don’t you two have a thing?” Tegoshi’s asking, and Massu’s head shoots up to see that he’s addressing Koyama.

“Nah,” Koyama says, offering a sad smile. “We tried, but we’re not compatible that way.”

“You and Shige were together?” Massu asks, hoping his tone isn’t as accusatory as it feels.

“A number of times,” Koyama tells him, followed by a thoughtful sigh. “I love him as much as I can love another person to whom I’m not related, but it’s too much for him. I thought I could tone it down, and I did for a while, but it felt inauthentic. I’m a lover, you know? Forcing myself to hold back my affection goes against every cell in my body.”

“I believe that,” Massu says. “You smother him enough as a friend.”

Koyama rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “I can’t help it. That’s how I am.”

“How was the sex?” Tegoshi asks casually, and Massu can’t stop the incredulity from showing on his face. “I really have always wondered.”

“Any other time, I would gladly share the details, but not about him.” Koyama shakes his head apologetically. “Let’s just say we didn’t have any problems in _that_ department.”

Tegoshi pouts, clearly disappointed that he’s not going to get any dirt on Shige’s sex habits, but Massu’s grateful for Koyama’s uncharacteristic silence. He suddenly feels uncomfortable for reasons he doesn’t understand, and the polar arctic temperatures outside seem more favorable than remaining in this room, subjected to this conversation.

He’s on his feet before his brain catches up with him, layering on his outerwear while thinking of a good excuse for going after Shige, until Tegoshi does it for him.

“Ah, it would be best if Massu went to talk to him, right?” Tegoshi grins, one of the rare times there’s not a malicious smirk behind it.

Massu makes a noncommittal noise and disappears. There are multiple outdoor break areas in the jimusho building, mostly to accommodate all the smokers, but Shige won’t be anywhere near those. Instincts lead Massu to the roof, where he finds Shige standing near the ledge, staring aimlessly at the bustling city beneath them while trembling a bit from the cold air.

He’s not at all surprised to see Massu, even appearing a little relieved that it’s him and not one of the others. “Hey,” he says nonchalantly.

“Hey,” Massu replies. Words jumble together in his mind—what should he even say?—but Shige doesn’t seem to require anything more than that, taking a deep breath as the silence between them feels more comfortable than Massu’s been all day.

It’s still early but the sun’s already starting to set, and the part of Massu’s brain that’s been infected by the media is pressuring him to find it romantic, but all he feels is aesthetic pleasure. The deep reds and purples look nice against the darkening blue sky, like a clothing pattern or an abstract painting that he simply appreciates looking at.

“Wanna come over and get drunk tonight?” he finally asks, ignoring the warning bells going off in his head in favor of the way his skin burns for more of Shige close to him.

“ _Yes_ ,” Shige answers immediately, emphasizing the word so much that they both laugh, and then it’s not that cold anymore.

Miraculously, Massu makes it through the rest of their meeting without anyone getting suspicious, and why would they? Massu and Shige drinking together is commonplace. It would be suspicious if they _didn’t_. What they don’t know is that Massu’s mind is _racing_ , mostly considering all of the possibilities if Massu were to tell Shige how alcohol affects him, which are dangerously similar to the fantasies that bubble beneath the surface of his sober memory.

If he were a more anxious person, he’d be worrying about everything that could go _wrong_ , but he’s not. He’s already admitted to himself that he wants Shige, and the opportunity to act upon it has presented itself on a silver platter. He knows that Shige is into men and doesn’t want a relationship, which matches well with whatever special brand of asexuality Massu has. Demi is probably the closest, only instead of needing an emotional connection to be attracted to someone, he needs alcohol.

The only thing that is really keeping him from bringing it up is the discomfort in discussing it sober. But if Massu’s learned nothing else from Shige’s foray into feminist activism in the past couple years, it’s that consent is the most important, and waiting until someone’s drunk to proposition them isn’t very ethical. He has to clearly lay it all out on the line _before_ they start drinking, so that they’re both on the same page and neither one is being coerced into something they wouldn’t want to do sober.

He’s strangely calm as he waits for Shige to arrive. Even when the doorbell rings, Massu doesn’t feel any kind of nervousness. He supposes that twenty plus years in the entertainment industry has desensitized him toward fearing uncertainty. Compared to that, this is nothing.

“I want to have sex with you,” he blurts out as he flings open the door, staring right into Shige’s eyes that go from sparkling to blank.

To his credit, Shige doesn’t drop the paper bag he’s carrying, which is likely full of very breakable liquor bottles, instead nudging his way past Massu and closing the door behind him.

“I’m pretty sure your neighbors didn’t hear that,” Shige says, followed by a short laugh. “Did Tegoshi dare you to say that to me or something?”

Massu scoffs. “Like I’d do anything just because that guy dared me to.”

“Yeah, it sounded weird as it was coming out of my mouth.” Shige’s already in the kitchen, setting up the makeshift bar while Massu’s still standing at the door. “A joke, then?”

“No, not a joke.”

Years of singing, dancing, and acting on stage have prepared him for this moment, all of his courage flooding him enough to put one foot in front of the other until he’s standing in front of Shige, who’s looking at him in complete confusion.

“When I drink, I feel sexually attracted to you,” Massu tries to get out. “I need to tell you that before we start drinking, so you know I consent.”

Slowly, Shige nods and hands him the glass he'd already poured, more of a double than a single. “Noted.”

“Do you...” Massu starts, the words that have been tormenting him all day nowhere to be found. “Is that something you might be interested in doing with me?”

“I still feel like this is some kind of set-up,” Shige says, and Massu frowns in frustration. “Like there’s a hidden camera somewhere, and you’re gonna get me to admit it just to embarrass me. You’re not that kind of person, though.”

“I’m not,” Massu agrees, throwing back a bigger swig than he intended. This must be what it feels like to be nervous. “And there’s no way I would have hidden cameras in my home.” He pauses. “Does that mean there is something to admit to?”

Shige looks sheepish as he takes a seat on Massu’s couch, noticeably closer to the center than his usual cushion. “I mean, I haven’t really thought about it before.”

“So, think about it now,” Massu tells him, flopping down a comfortable distance away and turning on the American crime drama he’s been bingeing on Netflix. “Take your time.”

Close to two decades of working together has given Massu an insight into how Shige’s brain processes new information. Always the studious thinker, he likes to mull things over in his mind and slowly develop his own feelings instead of jumping right into a decision. If pressed, Shige will undoubtedly err on the side of caution and say no, so it’s in Massu’s best interest to allow him ample time for the idea to marinate, weighing his options and carefully considering the possibilities on either side.

The tiny, devious part of Massu hopes they’re the same possibilities that have been plaguing his imagination for years now. At least then Massu wouldn’t have to be alone in his misery. The dip of Shige’s weight half a cushion away is enough to have his blood racing through his veins despite only being halfway through his first drink, enhanced by the combination of clean scents from the shower Shige had clearly taken before coming over. It’s thoughtful as well as pleasant, as hair products and strong cologne are way too overwhelming for Massu’s senses and an unwelcome reminder of work. Also, Shige’s unstyled hair looks fluffy and soft, and Massu finds himself wondering how it would feel sifted through his fingers.

“Either this episode is incredibly boring, or I’ve done something particularly fascinating with my face,” Shige finally says, and Massu cuts his eyes over to Shige’s to find himself caught staring. “What are you thinking about?”

“Touching your hair,” Massu answers automatically, only feeling a little insecure at the way Shige chuckles at the admission. “What are you thinking about?”

That question has Shige sighing so hard that Massu feels relaxed by proxy, the weight of Shige’s stare redirected toward the ceiling. “ _Everything_. I don’t know. I’m still not convinced that you’re not out to trick me. You literally pushed me away earlier.”

Massu frowns. “It was too much, too fast, under the wrong circumstances,” he tries to explain. “I don’t know how to prove it to you, other than to actually give into my urges to get close to you instead of just imagining it later.”

It occurs to him too late what he’d just confessed to, but it seems to be what Shige needed to hear to actually take him seriously. “Oh, wow. I...I don’t know what to say.”

Massu raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, that’s a lie,” Shige admits. “I have _so_ many questions.”

Massu bursts out into laughter, which Shige gratefully joins. The concept of Shige storming out and never speaking to him again hadn’t registered to Massu at all, but he’s glad it’s not awkward. Massu takes another sip and notices that Shige hasn’t touched his drink yet, feeling even warmer and a little proud that Shige wants to come to his own conclusion without being influenced by liquid courage.

“Ask whatever you want,” Massu tells him, placing his own glass to the side for the time being. The small amount he’s already drank is enough to burn his senses into awakening, while leaving him clear-minded enough to tell Shige anything he wants to know. “It’ll probably be easier than trying to explain it to you.”

“I don’t quite know where to start,” Shige tells him. “I didn’t think you were into sex at all. You always get so disgusted when Koyama and Tegoshi go on about their...experiences.”

“I get disgusted because they’re pigs,” Massu corrects him, and Shige just nods in understanding. “Earlier, though, Koyama wouldn’t tell Tegoshi about when you two were together, and I was uncomfortable for a different reason.”

“That’s uncharacteristically considerate of him,” Shige says, sounding amazed that there’s anything that Tegoshi couldn’t get out of Koyama. “There’s not much to tell, anyway. It was fun until it wasn’t. You know how he is. I felt horrible that he had all of these feelings for me that I didn’t return. I love him as much as I could possibly love another person to whom I’m not related, but it’s not enough for him.”

“He said the exact same thing.” Massu smiles despite his lowkey jealousy. “I’m glad you two could still stay friends.”

“Are you kidding?” Shige lets out an uproarious laugh. “I could probably kill his mother and he wouldn’t hate me. Sometimes, I think I’m not sad about being forever alone because he will always be around, no matter what. We’re going to grow old together whether he has his own family or not, whether we keep working together or not. KoyaShige is for _life_. He’ll probably even bury us together.”

Massu smiles at that, imagining a graveyard plot with two sparkly headstones, then four. “He’ll probably bury us _all_ together.”

“I don’t want to be that close to Tegoshi, even when I’m dead,” Shige says seriously, and they both laugh again. “I still can’t believe that guy propositioned me. And then he acted like I should be grateful he even offered.”

“Are you surprised?” Massu asks. “If you slept with Tegoshi and not me, I’d be personally insulted.”

“I’d need to get my head examined, for sure,” Shige adds. “Though the concept of sleeping with you still isn’t computing in my head. You may have to jump me before I get it.”

“Is that an invitation?” Massu teases, his blood boiling at the prospect, and he’s definitely not imagining Shige leaning back a bit on the couch, because it’s actually happening for real. “I don’t think I could be that forward, even if you wanted it that way. I’m only that brave in my head.”

“For shame,” Shige says, lolling his head to the side with a searing look that goes right into Massu’s pants. “What kind of stuff did you think about us doing?”

Massu feels his face heat up, but he feels good enough to answer honestly. “Mostly making out, desperate grinding, getting each other off. Sometimes you went down on me, sometimes I went down on you.”

A low noise akin to a moan sounds from Shige’s throat, and Massu starts to think that he might be able to jump him after all. “There’s no way you could go down on me. You gag when you brush your teeth.”

“That’s why it’s called a fantasy, Shige,” Massu tells him, taking on this overly condescending tone that Shige rolls his eyes at. “If it only reflected what could happen in real life, it wouldn’t be nearly as enjoyable.”

“Touché.” Shige’s still staring at him and Massu can’t look away, the outstretched neck begging to be kissed and sucked. Massu’s lips tingle at the thought. “You said you wanted to have sex with me, though. Did you think about what that actually means?”

“Yeah,” Massu admits. “The more I drink, the less I care about the logistics of it in favor of how good it would feel.”

“Have you done it before?” Shige asks skeptically.

“Yeah.” Massu laughs at Shige’s shocked reaction. “There was a long time before I learned that I didn’t have to do things just because they were expected of me.”

Shige’s face softens at that. “I understand that very much.” He takes a deep breath, then curls up on his side, facing Massu entirely. “Do you think we could be good for each other this way?”

“I do.” Massu turns onto his side too, resting his head on the back cushion of his couch as he watches Shige try not to look too hopeful. “I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t.”

His hand lands on Shige’s arm and he leaves it there, feeling the goosebumps form under the short hairs that stand straight up. Soliciting this reaction from this person has Massu even more turned on, more open to jumping or whatever Shige wants him to do, but Shige’s the one who lifts his hand to Massu’s face and gently pushes his bangs out of his eyes.

“You haven’t touched your drink,” Massu points out, noticing how dark Shige’s eyes have become without any chemical influence, the faint blush that blooms on his cheeks with each passing second. It’s like a visual progression of arousal that Massu feels honored to witness, just for him, the tipsy part of him wondering if it’s always been there lying dormant under Shige’s skin until Shige allowed it to surface right now.

“I don’t need it,” Shige tells him, his voice barely a whisper as he seems to be searching for something in Massu’s unfocused eyes. “I want to do this, Taka. I’ve just spent so long thinking of you as off-limits that it’s hard for me to shift into this alternate universe where I’m allowed to look at you this way.”

“Look all you want,” Massu says, tilting his head to press into Shige’s palm for the tiny amount of affection it provides. “I’ve certainly done my share of looking every time we’ve drank together.”

Shige breathes harshly, and Massu can feel the slight tremor that courses through the hand that’s cupping his face. “You are _so_ fucking hot. I _never_ thought I’d be able to touch you like this, let alone more. I hope I can live up to your fantasies at least a little bit.”

“I thought you were aro?” Massu teases. “Those sweet words are gonna give me the wrong idea.”

“See, that’s just it.” Shige trails a finger down Massu’s cheek, and it’s just as intimate if it had been somewhere under his clothes. “You’re _not_ gonna get the wrong idea. I can say whatever I feel and it’s not a verbal contract. We can be together like this without any obligation to be anything different than we already are. We can be satisfied with making each other feel good this way and not yearn for more.”

“Have I answered all of your questions?” Massu asks impatiently, the fire inside him burning to explosive levels. “Because I want you.”

In response, Shige kisses him. It’s _nothing_ like Massu had thought it would be, and he’s never been so happy to be wrong. Shige’s kisses are rough and sloppy and amazing, Massu’s hands shooting out like they’d just been released from restraints and grabbing onto whatever part of Shige he finds first. Shige gasps but leans into Massu’s embrace, one hand still on his jawline while the other drops to his waist, making him jerk.

“It’s okay, I was just surprised,” Massu’s saying before Shige can even pull back in concern. “I don’t let people this close to me, so I’m really sensitive. But I like it.”

“I want to touch you _everywhere_ ,” Shige says, almost growls as he presses closer. Massu lies back and happily accepts Shige’s weight on top of him, just like in his fantasy, along with the roaming hand that skates across his abdomen before sliding up his rib cage toward his pectorals.

Massu’s breath catches in his throat at the first grind of Shige hard against him, hips snapping with how sexually frustrated he is after going so long without, and a mixture of pleasure and incoherence swirls together in Massu’s brain. His senses are overwhelmed by everything Shige—the distinct scent and taste that are indescribable but inherently Shige, the faint noises dying in Shige’s throat each time he grinds down, everywhere his body connects to Massu’s in addition to those determined hands, even the hooded eyes and rose-tinted face that gradually comes into view when they pull back for air.

“Take me to your room,” Shige whispers, his stare so heated that Massu automatically complies. He doesn’t have to lead very hard, Shige plastering himself to Massu’s back in a way that Massu didn’t know he wanted until right now, everything he’s ever known about face-to-face intimacy flying out of his ear at the promise of Shige behind him, _inside_ him, soft lips pressing to the back of his neck and panting into his ear like he’s doing right now.

“I want it like this,” he thinks out loud, because it’s just Shige and the double-shot of whiskey he’s ingested over the past hour is enough to obliterate any dick-to-mouth filter Massu might have had. “Don’t hold back, Shige. I want you to act without any inhibitions. I’ll let you know if it’s too much.”

“Now you’re gonna give _me_ the wrong idea,” Shige hisses as he presses Massu face-down on the perfectly-made bed, hips snapping to rub a very hard erection against Massu’s ass and Massu feels an ache somewhere deep inside that he’s only enjoyed during his more exploratory masturbation sessions. “Are you sure it’s okay like this?”

“How much more consent do you need?” Massu snaps, and Shige’s laugh is deep and rich in his ear. “I can feel how much you want it. Fucking take it already.”

“Damn, okay.” Both of Shige’s hands drop to Massu’s waist, hesitating at the hem of Massu’s shirt until Massu reaches down and yanks it over his head. “Do you have lube and condoms? I didn’t exactly anticipate this happening tonight.”

“Top drawer,” Massu gets out, pointing aimlessly to the side with a low moan when Shige shifts his weight to reach over. “I spent entirely too long deciding what kind of condoms to get at the conbini earlier, so I hope they fit.”

“I don’t really need any special kind.” Shige drops the aforementioned items onto the bed next to them before returning to the daunting task of disrobing Massu, eliciting a jolt of arousal when he kisses his way behind Massu’s ear, sucking softly on the skin. “The thought of you looking lost at the condom display is adorable, though.”

“I rarely buy them,” Massu says defensively, though his indignant energy is quickly redistributed between his legs as Shige opens his pants and goes straight for his rock-hard erection. “ _Shige_.”

“Is this how you thought of me?” Shige asks, the depth in his voice unnaturally low as he starts to pump Massu’s length entirely too slowly. “Touching yourself to fantasies of me grinding against you?”

“I was usually turned around, but yeah,” Massu admits shamelessly, his own hips snapping in an attempt to get Shige to speed up. “I didn’t know I wanted it this way until you pressed behind me on the way in here.”

Shige’s groan is so low that it vibrates Massu’s hairline, leaving him so turned on that he thinks he might break out of his own skin from the force of his need. “I’ll do it this way this time,” Shige says slowly, “but next time, I want to see your face.”

“Okay,” Massu agrees easily, arching at the first swipe of Shige’s thumb to his tip. “I want to touch you too. It’s not possible in his position.”

“That’s settled then.”

Massu almost laughs, like they’re negotiating costume choices instead of sex semantics, and Massu realizes too late that they’d just agreed to a second go-around instead of leaving this as a one-time thing. He’s not sure how he feels about that, but the apprehension only lasts for as long as it takes Massu to remember that Shige would be just as uneasy about any kind of reoccurring thing between them.

Then Massu’s pants are gone and the heat of Shige’s skin is against his, _everywhere_ , cluing him into Shige’s undressing as well. Massu definitely has plans to be more of an active participant in the future, but for now all he can do is lie there, rocking helplessly between a soft mattress and a hard Shige, fueled by instinct and arousal.

The pop of a cap overrides Massu’s auditory latch onto Shige’s voice, but he’s more excited than nervous. He waits for Shige to say something, maybe ask for more permission despite having a written invitation writhing beneath him, but a slick finger appears on the inside of Massu’s left thigh and he would be ashamed at how wide he spreads them if he wasn’t already intent upon having Shige inside him.

A series of whimpers greets the first brush of Shige’s fingertip to his rim, which Massu belatedly realizes are coming from him. He doesn’t remember making noises like these in bed before, but he’s not that concerned about it as the gentle circles take up all of his focus, his body trembling as his most sensitive area twitches under Shige’s gentle touch.

“Relax, Taka,” Shige whispers into his neck, dragging his lips along Massu’s skin like he’s physically unable to pry himself away long enough to speak. “It’s just me. Let me in.”

It’s so sweet and so _dirty_ at the same time that Massu just moans, regretting not draining his glass before starting all of this as that would definitely help loosen him up. Shige doesn’t seem to mind taking the extra time to stretch him out, carefully poking past the tight ring of muscles knuckle by knuckle, gradually allowing Massu’s body to become used to him.

Before Massu can really worry about it, Shige’s got an entire finger inside, touching him deeper than he can reach himself and he’s pushing back without any active thought. He expects Shige to chuckle at how desperate he is, but he gets a beautiful moan instead, accompanied by a harsher sucking on his shoulder blades as he slips in a second finger with no resistance.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Shige breathes out, pressing the words into Massu’s skin, and something akin to a wail tears from Massu’s lungs as Shige’s fingers graze his prostate. “God, Taka, I want you so badly.”

It’s everything Massu’s ever wanted to hear and feel after that first sear of alcohol burns his throat, and he revels in the reality of his living fantasy as his body moves on its own. Shige gets in a third finger and now he’s prodding with intent, a prelude of what’s to come very soon if the crinkling of foil is any indication. If he weren’t so far gone, Massu would be impressed that Shige could finger-bang him and put on a condom at the same time, but right now all he wants is the hard mass that’s spent the better part of the evening rubbing against him, pounding him into the mattress until he knows nothing but Shige inside him.

He says none of this though, barely able to get out a “do it” amidst the moans and whines spilling from his lips. It must be good enough, because all at once the pressure disappears and is replaced by something with much more substance before Massu can miss it. They both inhale sharply at their respective sensations, Shige’s arms wrapping around Massu from behind now that he doesn’t have to hold up his own weight or use his hands for anything except clutching onto Massu as he pushes all the way in.

“Shige,” Massu hisses, his tone more insistent than he feels, and Shige halts all movements. “It’s okay, I’m fine, just...give me a minute, please.”

“I’ll give you all night,” Shige says, voice so low that Massu feels it deep inside him along with Shige’s cock. “You feel so good, Taka. I’m satisfied with just this.”

“I’m not,” Massu growls, and now Shige laughs as he comes back to life, one hand wrapping around Massu’s shoulder while the other one settles on his hip. “I believe I was promised hard fucking.”

Shige’s moan vibrates Massu’s entire backside. “And I’ll give it to you, whenever you’re ready.”

Massu’s the one who needs to hold back, using what little remaining coherence he has to rock back and forth excruciatingly slowly, knowing that he’ll be sore if he doesn’t ease himself into it no matter how much his body thinks he wants it rough. Shige lets him control the rhythm, remaining still despite his obvious trembling with need, and Massu makes it until he can easily take Shige in and out before abruptly letting go of his restraint, reaching back with both hands to grab Shige by the hips and urge him forward with each of his own snaps back.

“Ready?” Shige asks, sounding surprised at Massu taking control while face-down beneath him. “I need to hear you say it, Taka.”

“Fuck me,” Massu breathes out, the vulgar words making him even hotter as Shige immediately complies and Massu finds himself with a mouthful of pillow. It does nothing to muffle his moans, which get louder and more guttural with each pound of Shige inside him, Shige’s own noises pressed into Massu’s shoulder along with the faint scrape of teeth. If his neighbors hadn’t heard him earlier, they certainly do now.

Massu wouldn’t have pegged Shige as a biter, but he’s certainly not opposed to the additional roughness as he knows nothing but Shige and sex, all of the enhanced feelings and sensations he’s only experienced a few times before, and never with someone he’s so comfortable with. Shige seems to harden even more with each thrust and Massu feels it deep inside him, his muscles squeezing tighter on their own until Shige’s using all of his strength to push through it, gasping and sweating and embracing Massu like it’s the only thing keeping him grounded.

“You can come if you want,” Massu tells him, a fresh wave of arousal blooming throughout his body at the anticipation of Shige’s orgasm.

“Come with me,” Shige rasps, loosening his death grip on Massu’s shoulder to push a shaky hand down his chest. “I wanna feel it.”

“I’ll try,” Massu agrees, his breath hitching in his throat when Shige doesn’t waste any time coiling fingers around his cock and pulling him off in time with his thrusts. “It might take a while. I think I’m starting to sober up.”

“Do you want to stop?” Shige asks, pausing long enough for Massu to miss the consistent pounding inside him. “We can take a break.”

“ _No_ ,” Massu answers forcefully, and Shige thrusts sharply like the interruption had fueled him even more. “I wanna feel _you_ come.”

Shige growls as he easily returns to his previous rhythm, faltering a little more with each snap of his hips. “I’m so close,” he pants.

“Come,” Massu says, his voice coming out more authoritative than he intended, though Shige seems to like it judging by the way he speeds up. “Come for me, Shige.”

As though he were waiting for the command, Shige lets out the filthiest moan and falls still on top of Massu, followed by the surreal feeling of Shige’s cock pulsing inside him while Shige’s body jerks with aftershocks. Massu has an overwhelming urge to comfort him, the few brain cells that weren’t fucked out of his head trying to coordinate a way to turn around without moving.

“I bit you, I’m sorry,” Shige says in-between harsh breaths for air. “I haven’t done that before, so I didn’t know to warn you.”

“It’s okay,” Massu tells him, reaching down to cover Shige’s hand with his in the only possible method of affection for the time being. “I liked it.”

Shige’s approving moan is mixed with relief, his inhales sharp like he has to actively try to breathe. “I feel so much better.”

“Me too,” Massu admits. “Though I would like to turn over now.”

“Of course, shit, sorry,” Shige mutters as he seems to summon a miniscule amount of leftover energy to pull out and gently guide Massu onto his back. “You’re so hard,” he adds. “Are you sure you don’t want me to do anything to get you off?”

“You could...” Massu starts, his courage wavering as the intoxication fades. “If you want to, I mean. Use your mouth.”

Whatever apprehension Massu might have had about asking for a blowjob completely disappears at the way Shige’s already disheveled expression turns devious at the suggestion. “I can do that.”

Massu doesn’t know if it’s just because he’s freshly fucked or what, but the feeling of Shige’s lips dragging down his chest feels just as nice as if he’d thrown back the rest of his drink. Wet kisses leaves tingles in their wakes, his abdominal muscles shuddering when Shige dips below his belly button. Shige’s hands feel natural on his hips, his body quickly returning to its previous inferno as Shige gets closer to where he’s leaking with anticipation.

Then Shige casts his eyes up, meeting Massu’s under his fringe of wild sex hair that Massu still wants to run his fingers through. He belatedly realizes that nothing is stopping him from doing so now, lifting a shaky hand to thread through the thick locks that are damp with sweat, and Shige gives him a look so affectionate that he feels warm all over.

“I don’t mind if you pull it,” Shige tells him, smirking at Massu’s widening eyes, then drops down to suck Massu’s length past his lips.

Massu can’t think after that, only feel Shige’s mouth sucking him in and out, wasting no time taking him all the way into the back of his throat. Massu chokes on his air, struggling to breathe properly when Shige lowers a hand to lightly rub his balls, and Shige doesn’t stop Massu from thrusting up into his mouth, taking everything Massu gives him with no hesitation, no resistance.

Massu’s fingers tighten in Shige’s hair before he’s actively aware of it, moaning out loud when Shige’s responding groan stimulates his entire length. He ends up twisting two fist-fulls when Shige leans back to suck on the head, pulling back the foreskin to flick his tongue into the slit and pushing Massu to the edge much sooner than he expected.

“So good,” Massu says, the words spilling out on their own, and Shige preens as he moves even faster. “ _Oh_ , Shige. I’m gonna come.”

It hits him so hard that he can’t brace himself, feeling like he got the wind knocked out of him along with his orgasm, which lingers even after Shige has swallowed and stretched out alongside him on the (now messed up) bed. Massu comes back to earth to find Shige watching him, reigniting the tingles that had just started to fade away, and Massu considers the possibility that it wasn’t entirely the alcohol that attracted him to Shige at all.

“Shower?” Shige suggests, and Massu nods as fast as his delayed nervous system will let him.

He’s only a little sore once they’re clean and his sheets have been changed, though he’ll probably feel it more tomorrow when they start memorizing choreography for the new songs. Not the best timing ever, but Massu has no regrets, especially when they return to the couch and subsequently their neglected drinks.

“Do you feel different now?” Shige asks after the first refill, when all of Massu’s senses are happily intermingling as the intoxication returns. There’s no reason to keep their distance now, Shige practically in Massu’s lap while Massu hugs him from behind this time, chin resting comfortably on Shige’s shoulder as they mindlessly watch Disney movies like the thirty-something adults they are.

“How do you mean?” Massu asks, squeezing Shige a little because he feels like it. He’s too drunk to put too much thought into anything right now.

“Now that we’ve had sex,” Shige explains, fumbling over his words because he’s well on his way to being trashed too. “Does it feel different drinking around me?”

Massu tries to process that, then gives up when he’s distracted by one of the cute animal characters on the TV voiced by Eddie Murphy doing something funny. It takes a minute to remember that Shige’s waiting for an answer, which leads to a minute to recall the question, and finally Massu sighs in defeat and presses a kiss to Shige’s cheek.

“I like being like this with you,” is all that wants to come out. “It’s just less stressful this way.”

“Okay,” Shige says with a laugh. “I hope you don’t want to do it again though, because I have a serious case of whiskey dick.”

Massu laughs so hard that he nearly knocks them both on the floor. “I’m good,” he manages to get out.

The next thing he knows, it’s morning, and his pounding headache takes a backseat to the comforting warmth of the man in his arms. He’s surprised at how calm he is, his mind completely at ease with what happened last night with no concerns about the future. They have work today, and every day until summer, but Massu’s not worried about things getting weird between them. If anything, it’s better now that Massu doesn’t have to fantasize anymore.

“’Morning,” Shige interrupts Massu’s internal monologue, stretching as much as he can in Massu’s tight embrace. “You’re clingy when you’re sleeping. It’s nice, but unexpected.”

“Don’t worry,” Massu teases, “I’m not in love with you.”

Shige snorts. “You know just what a guy wants to hear the morning after sex.”

Massu shoves him, and Shige shoves back. They’re both too exhausted to put in anymore effort than that, falling still with their hands partway intertwined and Massu starts to wonder if he’s aromantic too when he’s a little grossed out at the sight.

Work is grueling, but nothing a few hundred milligrams of ibuprofen can’t handle. Shige is much more pleasant but just as exasperated, especially around Tegoshi, and if anyone notices that Massu is moving around more gingerly than usual, they don’t mention it. Shige and Massu had agreed on the way here that they weren’t going to keep any secrets from the other two, but they weren’t going to put a label on whatever they were doing either. To them, nothing was really different except that they would get physically closer when they drank. Koyama and Tegoshi do that sober.

Massu doesn’t realize how much of a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders until the next time he goes out drinking with everyone, in the middle of their tour, when the familiar buzz of arousal starts bubbling under his skin and he doesn’t immediately resent it. He also doesn’t hide it, shocking the hell out of Tegoshi by kissing back when the younger idol inevitably plants one on him, which has Koyama squealing like one of their fujoshi fans while Shige laughs so hard that he almost chokes on his drink.

“You are a _horrible_ kisser,” Massu says when they part, and Tegoshi just blinks like he doesn’t understand Japanese.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into Massu lately, but I like it!” Koyama exclaims, eyeing Massu like he wants to do more than just kiss him, and Massu scoots closer to Shige on impulse.

“ _I_ know what’s gotten into you,” Shige says under his breath, and Massu doesn’t hide the shudder that courses through him either.

“If I’m lucky, it’ll get into me again,” Massu whispers back, grinning when Shige rolls his eyes at the stupid pun.

He already has the spare key to Shige’s hotel room.


End file.
